starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Thales César
Bem-vindos à minha página de discussão! Esta página serve para tirar qualquer dúvida que vocês tenham comigo ou com alguma coisa relacionado à Star Wars Wiki. Também pode-se fazer solicitações que exijam intervenções de burocrata. Por favor, ao deixar-me uma nova mensagem, insira cabeçalho e assine. Desta forma, entrarei em contanto com você mais rapidamente. 500px|link=User:Thales César República Democrática, Popular e PROBLEMÁTICA Oi Thales, lá estava eu editando quando eu quis colocar o emblema da República, mas ele não faz o upload eu e o Watt, nós tentamos várias vezes. O que aconteceu? Obrigado pela atenção! Vou (M)editar :Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 19h05min 26 de Janeiro de 2016 :: Destaque Oi Thales, eu queria saber quando é que os artigos destacados serão destacados. Obrigado. Até! May the Force be with us! Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 18h42min 27 de Janeiro de 2016 : Re:Mais imagens Parece que essa página tem como parâmetro de "uso" as imagens que estão embutidas em páginas. Teria que haver alguma maneira de colocar exceções à regra, dizendo que mesmo que as imagens não estejam em nenhuma página, estão sendo utilizadas. Ou talvez criar uma página especial e colocar as imagens lá de algum jeito, mas eu prefiro outra estratégia. JediSam(discussão) 21h07min de 28 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Hmm, esse parece um problema para a Wikia resolver, hahaha. Bem, ou podemos criar aquela página e botar as imagens nela. Assim elas vão saindo da lista. JediSam(discussão) 21h08min de 29 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :::Era disso que estava falando. Bem, não é a melhor solução mas funciona. O BB pode dar conta? JediSam(discussão) 09h12min de 30 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Mensagem *Olá Thales *tudo bem? *cara, acompanho esse Wiki já faz um bom tempo...primeiro parabens pelas atualizações....a parte do canon ta ficando bem legal *uma pergunta *na wookipedia tem uma pagina *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline_of_canon_media *que tem toda a cronologia canon atualizada *não sei se vc sabe, mas tem muita coisa...livros, hqs que só tem em ingles e nao acho nem previsão para portugues *vc sabe de algo sobre isso? * Marcas da Guerra Olá Thales, bom na pagina do projeto cânon está escrito que Marcas da Guerra está sendo editado por Rafael Rossi, porém não exite emuso, eu comprei o livro e venho recentemente editando o artigo, existe algo que possa dar errado se continuar editando? Darth watt (discussão) 23h52min de 9 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) Mensagem hum... Primeiro ueiro deixar claro ue nao sei como faer cabeçalho... O ue esta acontecendo com minhas paginas? http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/C%C3%BApula_geradora_de_escudo_defletor_ISD-72x?action=history agradecido. PhantomHD (discussão) 22h40min de 24 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) OBS: Nao esueci do seu adaptador... Estou sem tempo de ir na santa efigênia :/ OBS²: Por ue estou escrevendo errado At-st Oi Thales! Uma dúvida, você tirou as categorias aqui? (sei, hoje é 29 de fevereiro e Star Wars não ganhou o Oscar ) JediSam(discussão) 14h53min de 29 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) Uma predefinição muito louca Oi talis, Desculpe postar insanidades na sua página de discussão, mais dá uma olhada no histórico desta arma que eu criei o.O http://prntscr.com/afcokf. Eu editei assim que bati o olho nisso... PhantomHD (discussão) 00h02min de 15 de Março de 2016 (UTC) Email Olá, Thales! Eu lhe enviei um email hoje. Se puder dar uma olhada e responder assim que puder, eu agradeço! Ana (talk) 21h08min de 28 de Março de 2016 (UTC) Muita coisa #Thales, a nossa foto de fundo legends não está exatamente compatível na página inicial do Cânon. #O Star Wars Wiki:Guia de Leiaute NÃO TEM ensinando artigos de organizações. #Thales, deu um bug daqueles gigantes sabe... Verifica essa página e vê o que você pode fazer. Cânon:Batalha de Yavin. OBS.: Não quis editar na outra página que está no bug para não piorar a situação. Precaução. Cânon:Estrela da Morte #Como que faz aquele cruz de morte? Aquela que aparece em infoboxes, depois do nome do doutor. Ex.: Moff Tarkin (morte) #Thales, verifica na página que eu "promovi" para artigo destacado - provavelmente, se o termo "a Exile" está correto, é que está meio confuso isso para mim. Nunca joguei SW: TOR. Bem, vê o que você pode fazer para remediar a situação. Triunvirato Sith OBS.: É porque eu queria criar um cabeçalho com o nome de "Edições Recentes", então seria chato ficar editando toda hora isso, mesmo eu "saindo na frente" em números de edições se eu fizer isso. #Thales, eu estava querendo criar uma predefinição no estilo de Scroll box ou uma infobox diferente. Eu queria que nela, aparecesse as minhas edições recentes e a hora, sei lá. Tem como fazer? Se sim, me ensina, por gentileza. #Fazer "edições spam" é considerado vandalismo ou algum ato proibido e tal? #Thales, tem algum problema com o forúm, para mim, este não cria mais nenhum dos mesmos, estranho. Vê aí. #Por que não definimos um tempo para mudarmos a predefinição Você sabia? Por enquanto é só, MAY THE FORCE BE WITH US! *Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 18h08min 29 de Março de 2016 Promoção 171 edições! Não sei quantas criações desculpe, mas me promove lá pf. Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 18h19min 29 de Março de 2016 Meses e dias E aí, Thales! Dá pra fazer o BB passear por aí e tirar os atributos desnecessários da ? JediSam(discussão) 16h08min de 5 de Maio de 2016 (UTC) :Pode deixar! Excelente trabalho, Sam! Thales César (discussão) 16h22min de 5 de Maio de 2016 (UTC) ::Feito! Thales César (discussão) 00h37min de 7 de Maio de 2016 (UTC) Re:Artigos destacados Claro, Thales. Se o pessoal não se manifestou mais e temos "muitos" votos, e já tá na hora mesmo hehe. Agora eu só vou esperar mais um pouquinho pro pessoal aparecer pra comentar no tópico das Políticas, e talvez até chamar pra ver se o pessoal aparece. JediSam(discussão) 18h21min de 29 de Junho de 2016 (UTC) Mensagem Oi, Thales! Como você, sou fã n° 1 de sabres de luz, planetas, e outras coisas do universo de Star Wars. Estou começando um livro que fala de um menino chamado Luke Veers e sobre o que rolou no 2° ano da Academia Jedi. Eu também coleciono vários tipos de LEGO, tipo LEGO City, LEGO Star Wars, e outros. Se inscreva no meu canal (link na minha página de discussão), me siga no Twitter, no Instagram e no Facebook (caso tenha uma conta). Obrigado por tudo que fizer de bom, Franciscoplays (discussão) 00h41min de 1 de Julho de 2016 (UTC) P.S.: Curta minha página (The Authentic Mine) no Facebook. Abas Olá, Thales! Infelizmente, eu preciso que vocês retirem as abas que aparecem em páginas como Yoda, por exemplo, por serem contra os Termos de Uso da Wikia. Elas são provavelmente cortadas quando usuários visitam as páginas de smartphones/tablets e também interferem com os anúncios. Obrigada. Ana (talk) 16h56min de 6 de Julho de 2016 (UTC) :Respondido em seu Mural de mensagens. Thales César (discussão) 01h54min de 7 de Julho de 2016 (UTC) Wiki Lego Thales, você sabia que... eu visito a Wiki Lego desde antes de eu criar essa conta? Ela é muito legal, tento de tudo para deixá-la ainda melhor. Franciscoplays (discussão) 17h05min de 7 de Julho de 2016 (UTC) Re:Novidades *Uau, está ficando legal! Vou dar uma olhada. *Visto JediSam(discussão) 23h03min de 20 de Julho de 2016 (UTC) Mensagem Obrigado por editar a página que eu criei quando eu ainda não tinha conta. :De nada Thales César (discussão) 21h35min de 30 de Julho de 2016 (UTC) Mensagem Gostaria de saber se pode criar histórias ou inventar uma história pra um personagem já existente. Mensagem Thales, não pode deixa a predefinição {eras}, porque o artigo é um esboço? A propósito (eu sei que ele está muito pobre de conteúdo), o que um artigo precisa ter pra deixar de ser um esboço? Gray Knight 16h47min de 6 de Setembro de 2016 (UTC) Re: Aviso1 Thales, gostei da ideia! Bem, então eu acho que deveríamos usar o Aviso1 para focar nos erros que o Usuário cometeu em suas primeiras edições usando o feedback. Poderíamos fazer o seguinte: primeiramente, dar as boas-vindas. Depois dizer algo como "nós Administradores vimos suas edições (oh céus!) e gostaríamos de dar as seguintes dicas: *Erro 1: você escreveu assim assim assado o certo seria isso isso e isso *Erro 2: blá blá blá blá.. *Etc..." Daí, no final, mostrar os links para o Tutorial e melhores artigos. Acho que seria interessante apresentar o Tutorial no Aviso1, e usá-lo para ir apresentando as regras pouco a pouco para o Usuário. Mas o foco do Aviso1 deve ser onde o usuário errou. JediSam(discussão) 11h24min de 22 de Setembro de 2016 (UTC) Olá Thales César! Bem-vindo à Star Wars Wiki. Obrigado pela ajuda. Nós, Administradores, vimos suas edições e gostaríamos de dar as seguintes dicas para melhorá-las: |feedback = *Em suas edições você costuma mencionar os filmes, lembre-se que os artigos são escritos no contexto dentro-de-universo, não seria estranho se você estivesse lendo alguma coisa sobre sua vida e lá estivesse escrito que tudo não se passa de ficção? *Fique atento aos erros ortográficos: os artigos da Star Wars Wiki devem estar escritas de uma forma limpa e clara para os falantes da língua portuguesa. *Também não exagere nas imagens, lembre-se que elas são um complemento ao texto, e não o foco. | feedback fim Caso precisar de ajuda, temos na Wiki um tutorial explicando como funcionam as edições, além de diversas páginas de ajuda. Uma vez que você tiver lido estas páginas, volte a editar! Nós estamos muito ansiosos para vê-lo em ação, mas queremos que edite corretamente para poder nos ajudar com a Wiki. Além disso, não esqueça que você pode me deixar uma mensagem pra mim ou outro usuário experiente caso tenha alguma dúvida. Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão) 10h52min de 23 de Setembro de 2016 (UTC) *E aí, gostou? *_* JediSam(discussão) 15h16min de 28 de Setembro de 2016 (UTC) :*Beleza, dá pra juntar sim. Mas eu acho que é importante não deixar "amigável" de mais. Mas também não precisa repreender. Acho que o foco é dar ao Usuário a vontade para buscar as páginas de Ajuda/Tutoriais. JediSam(discussão) 09h52min de 29 de Setembro de 2016 (UTC) Obrigado Obrigado por Endor Thales, demorei muito para responder, hehe. Mensagem oi gostaria de saber como faço uma dessas tabelas que ficam ao lado do texto contendo as informações do personagem, por exemplo altura, afiliações, mestres conhecidos, planeta natal. cc-by-aa Olá Thalés Me perdoe, por minha falta de respeito ao JediSam. duas perguntas como faço para colocar uma imagem no caixa de informações e como faço para distribuir a história em categorias?? obrigado pela atenção!! Kel Ackton Olá Thalés então as categorias que me referia, eram as subseções como por exemplo: biografia, caracteristicas de personalidade, poderes e habilidades etc. Kel Ackton Infoboxes Portáteis Olá Thales. Sou um dos Administradores da Saint Seiya Wiki e atualmente estou tendo muitos problemas com as Infoboxes Portáteis. Poderia me ajudar? Uno Gomes (discussão) 15h46min de 10 de Outubro de 2016 (UTC) :Respondido em seu mural de mensagens da Saint Seiya Wiki Thales César (discussão) 19h41min de 10 de Outubro de 2016 (UTC) Mssmateusm Caramba?! Como vc editou tão rápido a página que eu criei? kkkkk Não tenho essa habilidade ainda rsrs Vou criar algumas páginas cânons e tentar colocar umas coisas bonitas, mas se puder ajudar ficará melhor. Sou lentíssimo... Obrigado pela ajuda. --Mssmateusm (discussão) 14h56min de 12 de Outubro de 2016 (UTC) Erro de Tradução Olá, Thales. Creio que você notou meu erro de tradução na página Placa da Vitória. Eu jurava que o artigo na Wookieepedia era "Plague" e nao "Plaque", e acabei criando a página em cima desse erro. Tem como excluir tal página? Posso refazer ela e todos os links que direcionam à ela. Chancelerjoao (discussão) 18h03min de 12 de Outubro de 2016 (UTC)ChancelerJoão Comunidade em destaque Olá Thales! Eu gostaria saber se vocês permitiriam que eu colocasse um "badge" na página principal da sua comunidade com o link da entrevista da Comunidade em destaque. Por favor, me avise. O badge é este aqui. Obrigada! Ana (talk) 17h39min de 24 de Outubro de 2016 (UTC) :Respondido em seu Mural de mensagens. Thales César (discussão) 19h44min de 24 de Outubro de 2016 (UTC) Todo burocrata, um diplomata Olá. Leitor desta wiki e contribuidor da pt-br.avatarwikia.com, estou querendo criar userboxes para esta última e estou falhando miseravelmente. Você pode me ajudar? D'oh. Sou o cara da pt-br.avatarwikia que quer ajuda com o userboxes. Esqueci de assinar, sempre esqueço. Romerlrl (discussão) 17h48min de 10 de Novembro de 2016 (UTC) Re:Escrita e formatação Desculpe pelos artigos com má escrita e que eu so novo na wiki e não consigo entede direto os tutorias de ajuda desculpe mesmo :um duvida a camuflagem da Força e um pode do lado negro da luz ou e neutro ::em primeiro luga gostaria de agradece pela sua ajuda desde que eu chegei segundo eu pensei em escreve uma artigo sobre o esmagamento da Força e gostaria de sua opinião. ::esmagamento da Força ::e uma habilidade que permite esmagar e estraçalha seus adversarios com o auxílio da Força.no começo,ele só e capaz de transferir pressão local para um dos menbros da vítima,pressurizando.um sith e capaz de desencadear uma dor terrivel em qualquer membro do corpo.mas um lord sith bem treinado pode esmagar seus oponentes com essa habilidade ::muito obrigado :::descupem encomoda mas qual infobox e coloco no meu perfil ? O que há de novo BB-08 Não voltamos a nos falar depois daqueles dias, mas a Ana autorizou o uso do BB-08 na Avatar Wikia As tarefas estão aqui Infoboxes Consegui encontrar uma pessoa que está me ajudando a reformular as infoboxes para que elas sejam coloridas, não temos ideia quando o trabalho estará pronto. Mas acho que o BB-08 talvez possa nos ajudar quando essa primeira parte estiver pronta. Adoção Fiz a minha aplicação de adoção. Ela pode ser lida aqui Ajuda:Como Editar Adaptei a página Ajuda:Como editar para um contexto de avatar e ele pode ser lido aqui. Mas aí eu descobri que a wiki já tinha este, mas ele é claramente mais vago que o da StarWarsWiki. Por isso, penso em substituí-lo. Problemas? Propósito único A Wikipédia treta com o que ela chama de CPU, vocês não vem isso como problema não, né? Acho bem interessante traduzir material sobre bibliotecas e bibliotecários e similares, mas não quero ferir os princípios da comunidade. Intervenções aqui Desculpa por tantas vezes ignorar o Manual de Estilo e erros que passam na pós tradução. Romerlrl (discussão) 07h55min de 29 de Novembro de 2016 (UTC) Mensagem Por que minha infobox não foi lida (e posteriormente, revertida)? Editando Canon da batalha da base starkiller Romerlrl (discussão) 13h00min de 14 de Dezembro de 2016 (UTC) Mensagem Olá Thales, queria saber,como colocar imagen na infobox,não estou sabendo,se puder me ajudar,agredeço,e perdão,pelos erros,é que estou louco para editar e ajudar a wiki,mas vou aprendendo. O Feedback que me cabe nesse latifúndio Acho que não consegui fazer funcionar afinal. Usando o Google Chrome, coloquei o código direto na página, como eu disse que faria. Fui tentar fazer um artigo para um personagem aleatório do Legends e a infobox carregou. O primeiro problema foi que não era possível adicionar os hiperlinks devido. Preenchido os valores da infobox fui prosseguir, mas o trabalho já não estava mais lá. Tentei de novo, desta vez no editor clássico, mas os erros persistiram. Desisti. Desisto fácil, é verdade. Uma adição que gostaria de propor é Organizações. Organizações permeiam a nossa Galáxia e a Galáxia Muito Muito Distante. Nada mais justo que eles recebam tal destaque. Romerlrl (discussão) 19h23min de 5 de Janeiro de 2017 (UTC) Mensagem Oi sou o usuario M-3POthedroid,e queria avisar que sou grato por voce usar parte do meu texto no seu Duvida--M-3POthedroid Eu queria saber se existe algo na wiki sobre os destroyers da primeira ordem ass: M-3POthedroid Re: Filtro de abusos e discussões Hey Thales! Duas coisas: *Uau! Ele reverte automaticamente? *Acho que não, tudo que posso fazer é ver e responder. JediSam(discussão) 14h39min de 11 de Janeiro de 2017 (UTC) :Thales, você é demais! (pelas duas coisas hehe) :JediSam(discussão) 14h48min de 11 de Janeiro de 2017 (UTC) Mensagem Olá, Kel Ackton Gostaria de saber porque não consigo continuar a escrever a página do Kiel Charny? Olá, Thales César Obrigado,mas me diga o que achou do texto, ficou bem escrito? depois me ensina como colocar as coisas do infobox como icone. obrigado novamente e tchau !!!!! Kel Ackton